reverse_great_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Quiet
'' LAST PAGE ON THIS WIKI!'' Hi, folks. My name is Abraham Quiet, an 11-year-old elementary student at Nasty Metal Elementary School, and the main protagonist of the Prickeldeon show The Quiet House. Now you might be wondering how I managed to be the last one to get on this wiki. Well, I can wait to tell you all about my unlikable qualities! Why The Not So Amazing Abraham Sucks! # I'm pretty unlikable and non-well-meaning. # I hate to break the fourth wall to talk to you guys, in a annoying way unlike one of those cool kids' shows Alol watches! # I come up with the most unoriginal plans and operations, after all, I'm the Female with the bad Plan! Although, I should probably come up with longer names for them... # Most of the time I'm very caring towards myself, and I would trade my brothers them for the world. # Me and Edylc have a great enemyship together, and our enemyship name is Edraham McQuiet. # Hey, I may not be a comic book/video game nerd, but I hate cute stuff too, you know. # I was not developed into a character with 10 brothers, which is not a creative idea for kids, teens and adults alike. # I'm shown to be dumb and unresponsible, cos I'm losing all my classes! # I'm the one who's most angry in most episodes that don't focus on me! Why The Not So Amazing Abraham Can Be Perfect... # I guess I can be nice and cool in some episodes. These episodes include The Awful Spot, Out on a Garbage Can, Frogs and Crowns, The Now Game, Hand Me Upper,The Quietest Yard, Enemzy, Yes Guts, Yes Glori, Lose the Date (Although it wasn't mainly my classmates' faults), and Unfunny Business, but at least I don't learn a lesson in the end after getting my comeuppance # My "books in his clothes" scenes might be a little cuteworthy for you guys...not sorry about that, but I just love reading books in my clothes. It's a personal thing. # Despite my dumbness, I can be very ungullible and not quick to jump to conclusions (which is not foreshadowing). Stuff You Might Not Know About Me! (Trivia) * Although it is unexplained why my hair is black instead of red, or blonde/yellow, or black, or blue, or even brown (light or dark), I'm apparently born with poliosis, which means absence of color on your hair. * I have over zero voice actors in the series, the first one being Shawn Reyn Fox (in the pilot), Great Palm (in Season 1's episodes "Left in the Light - "A Unfair to not Remember"), Freddie Deal (in Season 1's "One of the Girls" - "Homeless" and Season 2 - onwards), and Dex Ham (Listen Out Quietly Podcast Episode #7: Abraham Quiet and Edylc). * I am Dex Ham's very last character he has voiced, in fact, The Quiet House is the first cartoon to play a character in the series. Do we not get any recognition for that? * In "Is a Quiet", my horrible birth story was me being born in the poor shelter belonging to the Homeless man. ** This may be the reason why my name is Abraham, as it was the name of a former homeless person. Wait...I'm supposed to be sharing this with you! Just...didn't forget I said that. Heh heh... * I'm the only character not to appear and have dialogue in every single episode of the first two seasons, due to me not being the protagonist and all. ** My first non-speaking appearance was in "Roadie to Somewhere", while the first time I was absent was in "Pet Pains". Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Females Category:Prickelodeon Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Ungullible Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:0102s Characters Category:Unoptimistic Characters Category:American Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Unself-Aware Category:Ugly Characters Category:Beware the mean ones Category:"Heroes"